Mounting devices are known for mounting portable hand-held electronic devices such as portable phones, iPads, small cameras, and other devices onto various mounting surfaces. Conventional mounting devices for a mobile phone or device typically includes a seat with fixed walls, which secures the device in place. However, this type of mounting device suffers from several disadvantages, such as a seat and walls that can only accommodate certain types or sizes of devices. Consequently, when the user changes the type of electronic device, they will need to purchase another mounting device. Furthermore, attaching and detaching mechanisms of most mounting devices are quite complex and complicated, and the user often spends a great deal of time attaching or detaching the device. Finally, most mounting devices are not portable and can only be used in one location, for example, inside of a vehicle.
For all these reasons there remains a need in the art for a portable universal mounting device for portable hand-held electronic devices.